


City of God

by KStarSpangled



Series: City of God [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KStarSpangled/pseuds/KStarSpangled
Summary: Taking place once off the slave ship, and after the fight of Dunholm, Finan the Agile meets a Celt-Saxon woman, and for once he can’t think of anything else.(TLK spoilers if you haven't seen the whole series)
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Series: City of God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> word count: 1,950 
> 
> Original Character; Kelly of East Anglia - now of Wessex  
> Age: 20  
> Parents: Urlworth, the royal blacksmith & Brienne, a noble woman from Ireland

**Wintecester. City of God. City of Alfred.**

The big beating heart of Wessex, the west Saxon kingdom. She had never seen anything so big- not since she’d left Ireland, anyhow. Her mother was Irish, father was a West Saxon, and the two women had been living in East Anglia while her father traveled for work. That was until it became unsafe. Her father had found work with the King, and so here she was, Kelly of the Celts— now of Wessex. Daughter of the Royal blacksmith; named Urlworth, and his Irish love Brienne, now united under one roof. The King’s roof. 

The first few weeks Kelly was in Wintecester, she had attended church regularly, met with some of the priests who were interested in the stranger, interested in if she was betrothed- though she was considered old to not yet be married. Her hair still hung down; a maiden’s hairstyle. But it was clear to all that she was more a Celt than a Saxon, she knew strange ways. She knew a bit of sword-art, she knew a bit about blacksmithing from her father. And she was educated, like a noble Lady; for apparently, her mother was a of fine breeding. 

Father Beocca took a liking to the girl right away. She loved learning and she loved God. Two things they had in common. Beocca’s beautiful young wife Thyra was quickly one of Kelly’s closest friends. 

She had met the Lord Uhtred, Tyra’s adoptive brother, as well as the Abbess Hild. Thyra had told her of the Earl Ragnar in Dunholm, her older blood brother. However she had never met any of Uhtred’s oath-men, though she had seen them from afar, well, seen _one_ from afar. The _handsome_ one, Finan was his name she was told. He was the one she’d caught looking at her, the one who even more embarrassingly had caught her looking at him. Her made her insides squirm when she met those mischievous brown eyes.

***

  
The first time they met, she was walking home from visiting with Thyra. She ran into Uhtred and two of his Oath-men, Shitric and Finan, headed into the Two-Cranes alehouse. Along with its ale it was known for its… _services_. She knew as a recently and very happily married man, Uhtred would only be drinking ale. The others? Well, she felt a sting of jealousy at the prospect of Finan bedding some whore- though they had never spoken, though she had no rights to be jealous. 

“Hello, Lord Uhtred.” She smiled gently.

He grinned, “Hello!” He bowed his head and hugged her as they approached one another. Turning he motioned, “Kelly, these are some of my men— Sitric, and Finan.”

Shitric smiled brightly, “Hello, pleasure to meet you at last, Miss.”

“ _At last?_ ” She smiled a bit bashfully.

“Thyra talks of almost nothing else besides her new best friend.” Uhtred explains with a smile.

Kelly turns her gaze to the Irishman, whose warm brown eyes were looking right through her. She swallowed and became lost there with him. As Shitric and Uhtred exchanged a playful glance, they disappeared into the Two Cranes without Finan noticing. After a long few moments, Finan extends his hand to her, “ _Lady._ ”

Taking it she blushed and smiled a little, “Pleasure to meet you, Finan.”

“Tha pleasure’s mine, my Lady.” He said softly as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. His beard was coarse, and he smelled of leather and sweat. He was even more intoxicating up close than he was across streets or in the market, “Yer even prettier in up close, lady.”

Kelly still had her hand in his, “Oh, uhm, thank you— um, Please— please, call me Kelly.” She was nervous under his gaze.

“ _As you wish._ ” He grinned. Suddenly the sound of a shattering ale pot pulled them from their thoughts, “Oh I, I better let ye git on home, I don’ want ta keep ye.” He said kissing her knuckles once more, “Goodnight, _Kelly_.”

She finally was released from his hand, “Goodnight, _Finan._ ” She smile politely and continued down the street. Once out of eyesight, she started hurrying home. Her chest was on fire, and she was trembling. He was the most incredible man she had ever laid eyes on. 

* * *

That very next morning, Kelly walked into they Abbey to pray, _only to find Finan already kneeling in prayer_ , cross in hand. She didn’t want to disturb him— and mostly she didn’t want him thinking she was following him. Taking a step backward toward the door, she bumped into one of the simple wooden pews. 

His head snapped up and he turned at the noise- breaking into a small smile as he saw her. They were alone in this chapel, turning back he crossed himself and stood, “Come ta pray, Lady?”

Swallowing, she wet her lips, his eyes followed her, “Yes.” She said meekly.

He sauntered over to her, the swagger he had was unlike any man she’d ever encountered. She’d met a score of Irish men, and Saxon men, some who tried to woo her, and they never radiated the _**bravado**_ he did. He smiled sweetly, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles once again, “I’ll leave you to yer peace, then.” Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding she stared into his eyes. Finan smiled wider as his other hand gently cupped her cheek, and she leaned into it. He had actually just prayed for her to be more present in his life- and he was in awe, God had worked his will so fast. He almost thought he might be dreaming, _could she ever think of him the way he thought of her?_

“Sorry, Lady.” He smiled bashfully, bowing his head, “I shall leave you now,” He kissed the knuckles of her hand once more before slipping out of the Church, heading for Uhtred’s home.

Kelly cupped both of her cheeks as she tried to push away the sinful thoughts she was having in God’s house.

Hild walked into the Church and blinked, “Kelly? I thought only Finan was in here? _Are you alright, girl?_ You’re red as a flame!”

“I-“ She stammered before shaking her head, “Nothing! I just came to pray—“

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with _Finan_ , would it?”

Her cheeks burned hotter, “He’s…”

“ _That bad_ , hm?”

“That nothing. I’m late for- uhm- _my chores_.” She turned and rushed out of the room.

Hild smirked. This would have to be brought to Uhtred’s attention.  


* * *

They met again a week later in the market. Kelly carried a basket full of produce and salted meats, struggling a little through the crowd, “ _Allow me_ , my lady.” The cool voice of the Irishman called out as he took the basket with ease out of her arms. She barely had time to react before he grinned, “Been thinkin’ about ye, lass.”

Looking at him she blinked, “You have?”

“Of course, yer beauty eludes me as the sun on a cloudy day, lady.”

Her cheeks flushed and she sighed softly, “Finan, how many times must I tell you, I am no Lady _, I’m just Kelly._ ”

“Yer a Lady ta me, my angel.”

Swallowing she put her hand on the basket handle, “I can handle the basket, _truly-_ don’t trouble yourself I’m sure Uhtred is looking for you.”

Pulling it away he smirked, “ _On the contrary_ , I pride myself as a man of honor, and God forbid I don’t help a damsel with a heavy parcel.” 

Blushing she sighed, crossing her arms as they walked, “What are you after, Irishman?”

“Must I be after something?” He asked innocently, “I can’t just be in want of your pleasant company, girl?” He smirked and looked at her.

“ _Likely story._ ” She chuckled softly.

He smirked and winked at her, to which she blushed and giggled. He felt on cloud nine, the way he presented himself was working, “I told ye, yer an angel and I am but a poor sinner in want of your company.”

Kelly giggled once more and sighed softly, “Honestly, Finan, _what are you after_.”

He opened his mouth to speak, and then decided better of it. He wanted to ask her on a proper date, maybe lunch by the riverside. And for all his prowess With women, there was something here he didn’t want to mess up. He had to say something, had to talk to her— “Nothin, girl.”

“Well here we are.” She took a deep breath and went to take the basket from him, “Thank you for your assistance, Finan, regardless of motive.” She smirked.

“Yer most welcome, _my lady_.” He stopped to once again kiss her knuckles. 

Blushing she smiled and looked up at him, “Have a good evening, Irishman.”

He nodded and winked at her once more, moving away to walk back to Uhtred’s townhouse.

***

“And where have _you_ been?” Gisela asked with a smirk when she saw Finan enter the hall once more. Uhtred and Sitric looked up from their conversation, watching the Irishman intently, Sitric had a smirk on his face.

“Hello, Lady Gisela- uh- just helpin’ out a friend.” He said lamely.

“Would that friend happen to be a _certain blacksmith’s daughter_ by any chance?” She asked with a knowing smirk, “Hild just came in, she said she saw you flirting with the young lass, carrying her basket for her, being an absolute gentleman.”

His ears reddened, “She’s a pretty girl what can I say?” He huffed gently. 

“Yes, very pretty— also half Irish!” Sitric smirked, “I’d say our Irishman is very taken with her. _They could have little Celt babies_!”

“ **Shut it!** ” Finan shouted.

“Have you plans to take this young lady out? Hild has told me this is not the first time you have been seen flirting with her.” Gisela asked.

Finan frowned, “I might be t’inkin’ about it.”

“ _ **Have you asked Lord Uhtred for permission to marry?**_ ” Sitric quipped with a laugh.

His cheeks flushed, “I have no intention of takin a wife, _ye nosy bastard._ ” He grunted back to Sitric. The Dane just laughed heartily, slapping his knee before Uhtred rose to approach his friend, “I’m serious, Lord. She’s just a pretty girl, and I like pretty girls.” He stroked a nervous hand across his beard. Sitric started laughing harder, “ **Don’t ye have a whore to visit?!** ” Finan yelled, cheeks red.

Uhtred put a hand up, “ **Enough!** ” He turned back to his right hand, “Maybe ask this pretty girl to dinner? Only if in the interest of getting to see her longer.” Uhtred patted his friends back.

“Aye. Maybe I will.” He wet his lips, “Excuse me, lord, I’m goin ta go wash.”

While he walked away, Gisela looked to Uhtred with a knowing smile, “And just like _that_ , Finan the Agile, the great lover of women, has met a woman to conquer his heart.”

“You think so, my love?” Uhtred cooed as he wrapped his arms about his woman, the woman he was finally reunited with, who he was able to hold and marry and love freely now.

“Yes, I know that look in a mans eye. _I remember it when I saw you._ Finan has never been one to traverse the markets, and every time you are not in need of him, off he goes to catch glimpses of her in the streets. Thyra has also been telling me that Kelly is smitten with him. She always reports when she catches his eyes, or when they meet in public and he _gallantly_ kisses her knuckles upon every greeting.”

Sitric smirked, “Wait until I tell the boys.”

Uhtred laughed heartily, and Gisela just rolled her eyes, “ _You men are terrible._ ” 


	2. You Must Be In Want of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finan the Agile meets a Celt-Saxon woman, and for once he can’t think of anything else. Now that the two are increasingly interested, will Finan finally ask her to supper?
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> word count: 2,995

Most all of Finans interactions with Urlworth’s daughter for a few weeks were innocuous glances, small conversations, he intended to ask her to supper, however every time he couldn’t find the words. They were only brief acquaintances, until one very early spring day while she was in the courtyard of her father’s forge, sharpening her sword.

The Irishman grinned, watching the girl for a while, _she knew what she was doing_.

It was as Thyra had been told, she knew and practiced sword-art. To a West Saxon like her father, or the King, or any other man for that manner, this would be strange. Why would a young girl be practicing with a sword instead of marrying and being a house wife. But Finan understood. The blood of the Celts. Irish women were strong, independent, had a knowledge of medicine and were often strange.

Once he had watched her fondly for a good while, he finally spoke, his tone low and warm as the early spring sun, “D’ya know how ta use dat t’ing, my Angel? Or are ye jus’ _**strokin’ it fer want of a man**_?”

Her eyes darted upward, seeing the dark Irishman. The man she fancied, and whom Thyra said was mad for her, though she didn’t believe her. Standing, holding the sword up, she smirked, “Care to find out, Irishman?”

Finan grinned, drawing his own sword, “Ye’ve always been a lass with _spirit_ , I like tha’.”

Her cheeks flushed as she took a sword-fighting stance, their blades clanging against one another in sparing readiness, “ _Do not underestimate me._ ”

“ _Nor should you, me_.” He grinned wider, “And wha’ do I get for winnin’ this little duel, my Lady?”

“And how do you know you’ll win?” He just grinned, “What would you like?”

Finan couldn’t stand the playful banter, “How ‘bout a kiss?” He threatened to burst into flame right there from how he felt, how he longed for this woman before him, this beautiful wild thing. He had a mission, finally ask her to supper.

Then, ask her for the chance to court her—

“ _ **Oi!**_ What’s going on out here!” Urlworth called out as he came lumbering from his forge, “Kelly— who is this? What is the meaning of this?”

She sighed and smiled, setting her sword to the ground with a look of exasperation, “This is Lord Uhtred’s man, a friend of mine, Finan the Agile. We were just messing about, papa.”

“A fierce and brave young lass ye have here, Lord Urlworth! Tis true- I am Finan.” He bowed low, “And I have come fer those swords tha my Lord Uhtred asked the King for.”

“Of course.” He grunted and went back into the forge to retrieve them.

Finan grinned and chuckled, “Yer brave girl, I’ll give ye that. Yer stance needs some work, and ye need more trainin’ holdin’ up yer blade.” He cleared his throat, “And on top a’ tha’ yer all covered in soot, _I can barely see if yer beauty still remains_.”

Gasping she huffed and went to move toward him with her sword, swinging it clumsily- he laughed and jumped back- and suddenly Urlworth was in view again, “Here you are, Finan. Didn’t expect to have someone collect these til next week, but they’re done all the same. Give my regards to Lord Uhtred and his new wife Lady Gisela,” He smiled.

“Yes, Lord. I surely will.”

“Papa?” He turned his head at the sound of his daughter’s voice, “May I accompany Finan to Lord Uhtred’s town estate? I have been meaning to visit Abbess Hild. I have heard she is with him.”

He shrugged, “Sure, I don’t see why not— just try and stay out of trouble, hear?”

“Yes Papa.” She smiled and turned to Finan, “Shall we go?”

Finan smirked, “Yes, Lady.” Another chance.

“I will be back probably after dark, papa.”

He nodded again, “Aye, make sure ye don’t walk back alone.”

“Oh she won’t, sir. I will make sure _personally_ tha she gets home safe an sound.”

The man smiled a bit and nodded, “Thank you, Finan.” He turned and headed back to the forge, “Have fun, child!”

Kelly turned to set her sword in its scabbard, setting it in the shed. “Come on, girl.” Finan called with a grin.

As the two walked down the road, Finan’s horse was carrying the load of parcels, they walked in silence for a while before the Irishman spoke again with a grin, “Why pick now ta visit Hild?”

“I just wish to see my friend. And I want to know what possessed you suddenly to ask me such a _disgusting_ question.” She smirked.

He smirked in return, “T’wasn’t t’at disgustin’ — I mean, I was right wasn’ I? _Yer in want of a man_?” He bounced his eyebrows.

Scoffing she rolled her eyes, “I am in want of **nothing** , Irishman.”

“Oh sure. Cooped up in tha’ King’s own palace all the time, sayin’ prayers, readin’ books, _I heard tale of a wild Celtic lass,_ who rode horses fast as tha’ wind- sword at her side, boltin’ through tha’ countryside, hair full of grass, layin’ around daydreamin and pickin’ flowers… Stop me at any time girl.” He smirked. Kelly had stopped in the street, mouth agape, and Finan kept walking, **“Yer fallin’ behind, lass!”**

Jogging, holding her dress up, she fell back into step, “How do you—“

“Tyra has told Uhtred all about her new best friend.” He shrugged, “Many a man in Coccham would love ta bed a lady like tha’. How old are ye anyhow?”

Her cheeks were red, “I’m twenty.” She huffed, “And I suppose Lord Uhtred delights in spreading his sister’s business around?”

“When he’s go’ a score a’ women-hungry men… and he finds a wild, high spirited woman out in his travels? A woman who could keep up with his men? Yeah. And I’m twenty five.” He smiled, “I like an accomplished girl.”

“ _Keep dreaming._ ” She huffed, crossing her arms as she walked with him.

He stopped, stooping low to her ear, “ _I’ll keep dreamin’ every night of your soft skin on mine… just as you dream of freedom, an’ wind in yer hair, and a man inside ye_.”

Pulling back, there was a big smirk on his face.

She slapped him, cheeks bright red, storming ahead of him down the street toward Uhtred’s home. She was mostly embarrassed because he was right. And then man she dreamt of was whispering in her ear.

“ _What spirit._ ” He grinned dazed, touching his cheek, looking up at the sky, he touched his cross, “ _Let her fall fer me, Lord.”_

* * *

Hild stroked Kelly’s hair and laughed, “What did he say to you! You all fired up!” She tried to soothe the Celtic-Saxon as best she could. She had walked into the home minutes before Finan who had to stable his horse, “Its Finan, he’s _harmless_. Come on now.”

She looked up at the Abbess, with big frightened blue eyes, “He stooped to whisper in my ear,” Looking away she covered her face, “He said he would dream of my soft skin against his.”

Hild raised her brows, “What else did he say?!”

“He said… that I dream of freedom, and wind in my hair—“ Kelly took a deep breath, “ _And a man inside of me._ ”

“ _ **He said what!**_ ” She hissed.

Shaking her head she looked up, “I’ve never felt this way.”

The Abbess raised her eyebrows, “Oh my. This _**IS**_ serious.”

“It was so _**WILDLY**_ inappropriate but…”

“For the record,” Hild interrupted, “Finan is one of the most honorable men I have ever known. He has seen horrible things, experienced four years of torture at the oar— and more that he won’t tell. He uses his humor as a shield, I think, but he is a wonderful, Godly man.”

“ _Don’t talk about him as if he is to be my husband!_ ” Kelly huffed.

Hild smirked, “I think you’ve already thought of being his wife.”

“He said lewd things!”

“He has been pressing Uhtred and I for details about you night and day. He has been fawning over you! He was _SUPPOSED_ to ask you to dinner tonight, actually- but I assume, he did not.”

The girl blinked, “He _**WHAT!**_ ” All Hild could do was laugh, “He— He’s been—“ She covered her face once more, “He doesn’t even know me!”

“And you don’t know him- but I have seen the glances across halls and across streets for months,” The Abbess nodded, “So what happened next?”

“I slapped the Irishman.” She bit her lip.

Hild laughed hard, holding out her hand and standing, “Come. We must inform Uhtred of this at once! Kelly the Celt! Slapping Finan the Agile! Warrior of Ireland!” She continued to laugh as Kelly blushed harder and took her hand, walking into the bigger hall, “Lord!”

Uhtred looked up from where he was talking to his wife and he smiled, “Abbess- Miss Kelly, hello! When did you arrive!”

“She just arrived with your fool of a man, Finan!”

Uhtred looked over, and Finan kept his eyes down at the sword he was sharpening, ears darkening slightly, “I see.” He smirked, “Please- come and sit down- it is wonderful to see you again.”

“And you, Lord.” She smiled bashfully, turning to Gisela, “And you, Lady Gisela.”

Gisela smiled and chuckled to herself, “So- Am I right to assume Finan finally asked—”

“ _ **— ABOUT THE SWORDS HER FATHER WAS WORKING ON, YES**_.” Finan shouted far too loudly.

Everyone stared at him a moment. Shitric was overcome with fits of laughter, “Shut it! Shitric I swear I will cut out yer tongue!” “

Honestly, Irishman.” Kelly chuckled, “Calm down.”

The Irishman looked up at her for the first time since she’d slapped him. His soulful brown eyes betrayed him. He looked lost, helpless, vulnerable. He snapped to her obediently, as if he was already her beloved. After a few moments lost in each other, Finan sighed and looked back down. He stood and walked over to an alcove fire pit, feeling sorry for himself. He thought he would never court the beautiful woman. He was too afraid of hurting her, of being hurt. Kelly watched him. Her hands clasped to her chest.

Gisela smiled and placed her hand on Kelly’s arm, “Dear, would you bring this plate of food to Finan? There is enough for you both.”

She took the platter with bread, meat and cheese, still frozen in place. Hild nudged her, “Go on.”

Once she spurred Kelly to movement, the nun went and sat with Uhtred, recanting the story to him; “He mentioned how she must be in want of a man… in so many words— and she _SLAPPED_ him!” Hild laughed, Gisela held her husband’s hand tight as she also laughed. The thought of his oath-man being slapped by a woman was hysterical. Just the kind of woman Finan needed, “But- she also has said she has never felt this way about a man.”

“I knew it.” Uhtred spoke lowly to her and Gisela, “I knew she fancied him— she always looks for him when I arrive in the palace, or on the street. I catch them sharing a soul gaze often. Connected.”

“But we shouldn’t push it, darling.” Gisela warned.

“No. no.” Hild urged, “Let them come to it.”

Uhtred put up a hand, “Relax, ladies. Finan is my brother. He deserves to be as happy as I am. I won’t ruin this chance for him— besides— _he can ruin it himself._ ” He laughed.

Nestled down in an alcove, lit only by a fire pit, Finan sat in silence, feeling sorry for himself, feeling he looked less a man in front of the girl.

“Finan?” Her voice was like angels singing, “I’ve brought something for us to eat.”

Looking up at her he smiled half-heartedly and motioned for her to sit, “Hey— I am sorry what I said to ye, it was rude.”

She smiled bashfully, shrugging, “You were sort of right.”

“I was?” He looked up at her in earnest.

Nodding, Kelly sighed, “I do long for freedom, for wind in my hair, along with other things. _I long for passion, for kinship. For intimacy_.”

He swallowed, _“Intimacy._ ”

Looking up at him she took a deep breath, trying to change the subject, “Finan? Were you ever married? You’re too handsome to have never been married.”

“Ye t’ink I’m _handsome?_ ” He grinned, pushing his hand over his newly cropped hair, “As rough around tha edges as I am?”

“I’ve heard you looked rougher…” Kelly laughed softly, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Finan smirked and sighed, “Yes. _Once upon a time_ , lass, I was.”

“What happened?” She moved a bit closer to him, putting her hand on his.

The irishman took her hand and moved his fingers over her soft skin, lost in thought for a long while before he spoke, “It’s no’ important, girl, it's in the past.”

“Finan.” Kelly said softly, her fingers meeting and running over his.

Finan shrugged, “Maybe someday I’ll wan’ ta talk about it.” He pulled her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her inner-wrist, _“But no’ today._ ” He smiled sadly, “All I want anyone ta know is I was sold ta slavery. Where two years into my world ‘a torment, I met Uhtred.” The girl just watched him as he continued to pepper kisses on her hand and wrist, “My wife was a miserable thing anyway- beautiful, bu’ _no joy._ ” He took her other hand, kissing it, “You, my lady, _are like a faery queen_. Full o’ charm and laughter and spirit.”

The woman flushed harder, finally taking her hands from his, to touch his face- raising his head so he looked at her, “I feel like I’ve known you, in another life.”

He smiled, “Maybe ye have,” Leaning against her touch, he smiled, closing his eyes, “I want to know if ye’ll have dinner wit’ me sometime? Jus you an me?”

She nodded gently, “I’d like that.”

He grinned, “ _Jus’ like tha?_ I’ve been tryin ta ask ye for weeks,” turning his face to look at her again, “Yer beautiful, did ye know tha’?”

Her cheeks flushed bright red, “Thank you.” She laughed.

Moving his hands to her face and thigh he smiled, running a thumb over her lips, “I can’t describe how ye make me feel.”

“Nor I.” She whispered, heart pounding.

Finan leaned in—

“ _Getting late don’t you think?_ ” Gisela interrupted, jolting Kelly and Finan from their trance, “Uhtred and I are getting ready to go to bed. The abbess and the others have already gone to bed,” she chuckled.

“O-oh! I’m so sorry Lady!" Kelly stammered.

She smiled, “Oh no no… not at all, Gods forbid I interrupt something so beautiful as this.” Gisela motioned between them, “But I don’t want your parents to worry.”

Kelly nodded with a small smile, “Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Gisela.”

She held out her hands and the women embraced, “Come any time.”

Finan cleared his throat, “Shall I walk ye home, Lady?”

Turning she blushed and smiled, “ ** _Kelly._** ” She insisted.

He grinned again, “Shall I walk ye home, Kelly.”

“Yes, Finan, you may.”

* * *

She’d bid farewell to her friends, hugging Uhtred and then Gisela once more, waving to the others who were still awake outside, wanting to get to know these cheerful Saxons and Danes more thoroughly.

Finan led her out into the street, and offered his arm.

Kelly took it.

Finan grinned like the proudest man in the world, laying his hand over her own.

Once at the gate to her family’s section adjoining the palace she smiled, “Thank you for walking me home.” She said softly.

“My pleasure, my girl.” He said with a wink.

“Oh now I’m _your_ girl?” She raised an eyebrow.

Finan just shrugged and pushed a strand of her hair back, “I very much would like ta kiss ye now, if I may?”

She blushed and looked up at him, it was the same intense stare they’d shared in many an occasion they had the opportunity to be so close. A small nod was all it took, and just like that, he claimed her lips.

The two of them kissed with slow, burning passion, his hands pulling her close, sinking in her hair, and cupping her face. Her own clutching the front of his tunic. She felt things she’d never indulged herself to feel before, blood pumping through her veins. The only thing she knew in that moment was her Irishman, the rock upon which the waves of her longing crashed. The kisses were semi-open mouthed, but Finan kept them relatively chaste. He didn’t dare try and take more than he should someone so innocent.

Pulling back for some needed air, Finan was giving a lopsided grin, “ ** _Wow._** ”

Kelly flushed and she pushed her face into his shoulder, feeling slightly overwhelmed, “Ye ever kissed anyone before, girl?”

Looking up she shook her head, looking slightly afraid, “ _Was it bad?_ ”

He laughed quietly and kissed her lips once more, “No, Lady, yer a natural.”

She smiled a little, “I hope it will suffice to show you… how I feel.”

Finan smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead softly, his beard tickling her fair skin, “More than you know,” He said softly into her ear, pulling back, “Goodnight, my angel. I’ll call on ye again tomorrow, yeah?”

Nodding she smiled, “ _Until tomorrow._ ” She said softly and watched until he slipped back into the darkness.

_She smiled brightly and put a hand on her lips- not knowing it would be the last time she would see him, Uhtred, Sihtric, or Gisela for a few years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a t-t-time skip coming up!


	3. Long Overdue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finan the Agile meets a Celt-Saxon woman, and for once he can’t think of anything else. What do you mean they won’t see each other for years? The continuing story of the love between Celts...
> 
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word count: 2,774

Once back inside Uhtred’s city dwelling, his cheeks were red and his face was a wide grin, that is until Sihtric and Clapa slipped inside after him with grins. “Look at that Sihtric, _a lovesick Irishman_.”

The shorter man smirked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so smitten, and blushing too! _**Like a virgin.**_ ”

“Oi. Shut up.”

The men chuckled before Uhtred’s voice cleared from the front of the room, “ _Off to bed with you trouble makers_.”

“Yes, Lord.” Both men said quickly before scurrying off like mice.

Letting out a breath Finan nodded, “Thanks for tha, Lord.”

Nodding, Uhtred smiled, “How did it go? Get a _kiss_ , my friend?”

“Tha I did. _Several_ in fact.” He quipped cheerfully.

Uhtred clapped his friend on the back and laughed softly, “I told you that you had nothing to worry about, she is as taken with you as you are with her.”

Finan shrugged, “There’s somethin’ about her, Uhtred. Somethin' I can’t quite explain. Somethin’ I daren’t tell anyone but you. When I look at her, I feel…”

**“Home**?” Uhtred said softly. Finan looked up and could only nod, “That’s how it was with Gisela. The first time I saw her. It was as if I was struck by Thor in that instant, and I knew that if I didn’t have her in my future, I didn’t want to live. It was my visions of Gisela that kept me through the rowing.”

Finan took a deep breath, “I _need ‘er._ ”

Uhtred put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “And I regret to inform you, you will not see her for a while. There are many enemies which Alfred needs ridding, And I am bound now that Kjartan is dead to serve him. We are to march onto Coccham and then to the ships.”

Swallowing, Finan nodded, “And I am bound to you. My duty before my heart, Lord.”

“You will see her again.”

The Irishman nodded, feeling doubtful, “I think… I should write ta her.”

“Good idea, my friend. I’ve often been told girls love sweet words.” He chuckled.

And with that, Finan walked to compose the first love letter he had written in over five years.

When Hild had come to tell her the news that Uhtred and all of his household had left to Coocham on business- Kelly was devastated, “I do not know how long he will be away, it may be only a few days?” She said hopefully, though she knew how many enemies haunted the waterways.

She looked down and then took a deep breath, resolving that if he was gone, then he was gone, a tear rolled down her cheek, “He told me he would call on me today.” Maybe now that he’d gotten his kisses, he was finished with her.

Hild nodded and frowned, “That is why he wished me to give you the letter. Did something happen between you two?”

She flushed, “We kissed.”

The Abbess smiled warmly, “I am happy for you. _Read the letter_ , I pray you find comfort in it. I must go on to Coccham.”

* * *

Hild gave her Finan’s letter, but she could not bring herself to read it for months.

Thyra did her best to reassure her friend that Finan would come back for her. That he was head over heels for her and he was sure to return. But that night beside the fire, the stolen kisses behind her home, haunted her.

“It has been nearly a _year,_ Thyra…” She cried, “He’s never coming back, and if he ever does…” She whimpered. It was almost her twenty-first birthday.

“Read the letter, my dearest,” Thyra urged, “Tonight, alone in your room. See what thoughts your Irishman wishes you to know. Imagine him speaking them to you in confidence. Imagine him coming home to you and _only you._ ”

> _Angel,_
> 
> _I have been told I am to away to for an indefinite period, but my duty is to Uhtred and to the King. My heart shatters knowing I must be away from you, after we’ve only just begun to truly see one another. I do not know how long, I do not know what fate awaits me, but I do know that in making Wessex safe, I make it safe for you._
> 
> _I wanted you to have in writing that I belong to you. And that I will replay your silver laugh over and over in my mind until I pray God allows me to hear it once more, and the vision of your beauty will be my guiding light in the days and possible weeks to come. Not a moment will go by that I do not think of you. The ghost of your lips on mine will be my only comfort here on this journey._
> 
> _My body may be on the water and on the battlefield, but my heart remains in Wintecester, with you. I hope to be back soon, and I hope you aren’t on another man’s arm when I return._
> 
> _Until we meet again my beautiful girl,_
> 
> _Your Irishman, Finan_

“Oh Finan.” She sighed dreamily, tears rolling down her cheeks.

That night, she lay down to sleep, clasping her hands in prayer, “Heavenly Father, _please protect Finan_. Keep him safe from harm and deliver him home to me. Please guide his steps and keep him on your righteous path. Help me to be good and do what’s right. Amen.”

* * *

> **_Two Years Later…_ **

It was early summer when a knock came on the door of Urlworth’s home.

The woman who answered the door was Kelly’s mother Brienne. They looked alike, except Kelly had more of a Saxon build to her, “ _ **Finan!**_ How wonderful it is to see you back safe and sound with us.” Her own Irish accent was thick as he remembered, “Are you finally here for good?”

Clearing his throat, Finan stood straight, and tried to stop his hands shaking, “Good afternoon, Ma’am. Ah, back at last for long enough that I can _finally_ come to call after so long… Is the Lady Kelly at home?”

“Oh- no, Finan, she is not, I believe she is out in the western fields picking flowers, _shall I leave a message?_ ” The woman gave him a gentle, yet sly, smile. She knew how her daughter loved this man, and how she’d missed him.

“Uh- no need, Lady, thank you.”

He bowed low and moved to get back on his horse, riding west of the walls of Urban Wintecester— he saw her. Close by the gates, in case. She was just as beautiful as she ever was. Picking flowers, as close to a faery as Finan ever imagined he would see. She was full of Old Magick, that he knew for sure. And he knew he was head over heels for her, for he dreamt of nothing else while away. Oh he had gotten his fair share of ribbing from the men. Fearsome Finan the Agile bowled over by a maiden. But he didn’t care. It had been three years since he lay eyes on her, and he hoped to **never leave her behind again**.

Kelly smelled a wild rose, sitting to pull out the well-worn piece of parchment written in Finan’s own hand. She had kept tabs on the events of the day, heard from the King and priests that Uhtred and his men lived, but they were endlessly fighting the Danes and the Northmen. Even if Finan never returned to her, she was proud to know a man who was so brave and so loyal.

Finan watched her as she folded the parchment and kissed it gingerly before tucking it in her pocket once more.

His smile was lopsided as he sighed, jumping down off his horse. When she heard rustling and the breathing of a horse, and the brush of footsteps in the grass, she jumped up. Spinning, holding out her dagger, she squinted up into the sun, confused as to the tall bearded man before her — and then gasped, “ _ **Finan!**_ ”

“Honestly, woman, _are ye gonna point a weapon at me whenever we meet?_ ”

Putting down her flowers and the dagger she set off at a run. Finan laughed and opened his arms, ready to embrace her. Running into his arms he picked her off the ground to spin her around, and she laughed in delight, “Oh Finan! You’re alright! You’re here! Its really you!”

His response was only laughter.

They did not speak for a long while. He just held her in the warm sun, “ _Miss me?_ ” He purred in her ear.

“Not really.” She answered and looked up at him.

Finan grinned, “Ye know, one a’ these days, _girl_ , yer gonna get a beatin’.”

“Don’t promise me a good time.”

Leaning down, Finan pressed his lips to hers. Their first kiss in years. They were sealed together by fate, the two of them. ** _And fate is inexorable_**. Pulling back he looked down into her eyes and he smiled, “There is no greater felicity than this,” He cupped her chin and chuckled, staring into her eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs. After a few moments he kissed her again, and she responded, her lips playing right along with his. His kisses became hungrier, and then after a moment he pulled apart from her, looking down at her with shaking breath, “ _I’m sorry lass._ ”

Kelly took a deep shaky breath herself, “Don’t you _dare_ apologize. I’ve dreamt of nothing else but your lips on mine.” She admitted softly.

“ _After all this time_?” He smiled.

The twenty-three year old grinned up at him, “You said you were mine— but I didn’t get to tell you… _**I am yours.**_ I kept abreast of your travels as much I could in town… I heard Sihtric is married- that Uhtred has two little ones…”

“And what of me?” He smirked, “What did you hear of me?”

“Your fighting prowess.” She sighed and ran her hand over his face, “Look at this beard.”

“Don’ like it?” He frowned.

“No I love it… your hair’s all evened out… your scars are faded…” She smoothed her hands over his face, “Yet you are the handsome man I met… the man I longed for.”

“Ye’re still an angel,” He sighed dreamily. After a few minutes of silence, swallowing he grinned, “ _Come ta Coccham wit’ me._ Say ye’ve been invited to stay with Abbess Hild in her new Abbey in Coocham. I can’t be apart from ye any longer. That’s why I’ve come, lass, I need you with me, so in between going out you will be at home with us- _**with me**_. Uhtred doesn’t much want to come into the city anymore... t’at’s why I haven’t had a moment ya sneak off and find ye. But I can’t spend another moment without ye.”

She looked at him with a sly smile, “ _You intend to ruin me for another man, hm?_ ”

“I wouldn’t t’ink of it.” He said sincerely, “You will be stayin’ in a spare room. I just want ta spend time wit’ ye. Talk an’ do the thin’s I dreamed of whilst I was fightin’ these last years.”

Kelly stroked his beard gently, “You must tell me of your journeys.”

“I’ll tell ye all about it, and I have gifts to give you.”

“Gifts!” Kelly gasped.

He laughed softly, “Of course! Now— come lets get ye home, and pack for a stay with us.” He winked.

“Yes, Lord.” She purred.

He chuckled low in his throat, “Ooh, _Lord_ , I could git used ta tha’, my girl.” He was silent for a moment as they walked toward his horse, and he cleared his throat, “Would ye… _want another man_?” He called back to her earlier comment.

“What?”

“Ye said… do I intend ta ruin ye for another man?”

She huffed and hugged his arm, “Oh Finan! I was just _teasing._ You’re the only annoying Irishman for me, three years loyalty should prove that.”

He smirked and nodded, “Come on.” He held out his hand for her, “Ye can ride on my horse wit’ me.”

Her cheeks flushed as she was helped up onto the stallion, before Finan got up behind her. “If my father catches me on this horse with you…”

“He’ll probably t’ank me fer takin’ his old girl off his hands, what are ye now, _forty_?” He smirked.

Kelly gasped and looked behind her, “ _Finan!”_

The man leaned forward and kissed her again, “I love t’at fire in yer eyes. _**Never** _stop lookin’ at me like t’at.”

“I never will if you keep being a pig, and besides! You’re the old man, what are you now _seventy?_ ” She smirked and kissed him again, lovingly. Pulling back he wrapped his arms around her and spurred the horse on. Kelly laughed and put her arms out with a shout of bliss. Finan grinned at the woman before him, joining her with his own shout of freedom.

Hild and Thyra were right, as always, _she was a wild thing._

After a good long ride through the countryside, Finan made it into town and stopped his horse a few blocks from her home, getting off the Stallion, and helping her down. Holding out his arm he smiled, “Yer escort, my lady.”

She chuckled and took his arm, “Thank you, my Lord.”

He growled softly, licking his lip, “I can’t wait to be alone wit ye… jus’ you an me… I want ta sit out wit ye under tha stars, and bathe you in moonlight, with _kisses_ ,” he whispered. It took everything in her not to swoon there in the middle of the palace courtyard.

“Ah, Finan, you have returned to Wintecester at last— and I see you are with Miss Kelly.” The cool voice of their King behind them, sounded surprised.

Kelly spun around and bowed her head, cheeks red, “ _ **Lord King**_ ,” Finan repeated the action of bowing his head and he put a hand over his heart, “I hope you are well today, Lord?” She asked. 

“Quite well today, praise God.” He smiled. He liked Kelly, she was smart and full of the good light of Christ, “You two seem to be getting along well. I’m a little surprised to see you two strolling arm in arm, I did not know you were acquainted, I haven’t seen you in the city for years, Finan.” 

“Uh- Lady Kelly was invited to stay at Coccham, Lord— _By Hild!_ I’ve been- been sent ta fetch her.” Finan managed.

Kelly smiled bashfully, “Finan and I are indeed friends, Lord King, from years back.” 

“ _Friends_ , I see.” A long look at the girls bashful face and Finan’s guilty eyes told him what he needed to know about the young people before him. He gave a smile. Finan was a great warrior and a Christian to boot. He was pleased. This would make a good union, “Well, then, enjoy your stay in Coccham, young lady, I’m sure you will find an excellent traveling companion in Finan.”

“Thank you, Lord, I believe I will.” Kelly smiled and bowed her head.

“I shall be sure to recommend Finan as a person of great esteem to your father.”

Kelly’s eyes widened as the King bid them farewell and moved into the palace. Looking up to her Irishman, she noted he looked panicked, “What’s wrong?”

“I—“ He stuttered, “I’ve never been recommended ta a lass’ father by a King.”

“You have promised me _nothing_ , I know.” She said gently, touching his hand.

Finan sighed and kissed her hand, “ _ **It’s not tha.**_ Tha’s no what I meant at all.”

“Then what?”

He took a deep breath, “Listen my girl, I’m not… _good._ I’m a devil on tha battlefield, an’ I’ve been a lecherous pig an’ a lover a’ whores. I’ve been a slayer a’ men and, God help me, lass, I’m a sinner.”

She took his hands in both of hers, “As am I, Finan. _We are not perfect._ If God had made us perfect, we wouldn’t need him and his salvation and love.”

Finan looked at her and smiled a little, “Aye girl… you’re right. Yer _so_ right.” He leaned down and kissed her head, “Remind me ta always come to ye when I need ta be set straight.”

Nodding she squeezed his hand, “I will, always.”

He nodded in return, knowing he wanted to be entwined with her always, never letting go, “Ye’ll come wit me on our next journey? If its no’ too dangerous?”

“If it is _appropriate,_ lord.” She chuckled.

“Good. Cause I _**never**_ want ta be away from ye tha’ long ever again.”

Kelly smiled warmly, shifting to hold his hand, “Nor I.”


	4. The Ale House Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly has been residing with Hild in Coccham, will their connection deepen now they have time?
> 
> Rating: PG-13, Adult Language  
> word count: 2,877

The young woman had been in Coccham for about **six months.**

She would send messengers to her mother every week, and sometimes she would have Finan take her home to visit with them, when Uhtred did not need him for a day, but mostly when he was in Coccham, she was with him.

_Alone._

He taught her how to be more effective with her sword, he barely held back. She would help him learn to cook, and he was a willing pupil, so unlike other men of the age. He thought it was a blessing to have such a woman in his life, someone so willing to share in every aspect of his life, and who he wanted to share in hers. Some of the other men in Coccham teased him about not being in charge of her, not having humped her yet— _**he didn’t care.** _

After all he’d been through, he had a bright sun shining on him now.

The one problem Kelly was having was the King’s _apparently_ now sober nephew. Aethelwold kept coming by Coccham while Uhtred for the better part of a week, but Uhtred and his men were away on a brief mission. He was a little gnat buzzing around Coccham. Kelly detested the sight of the King’s nephew, she couldn’t figure out what on earth was so important for him to speak to Uhtred about, and only Uhtred.

He had also been trying to court her for several months now.

She tried to always be around Finan while Aethelwold was there in Coccham. However, Finan was away, though due back any time now, with Uhtred, Sihtric, Clapa and the others one evening when he approached, “Ah, hello, Kelly.” He cooed softly.

“ _Aethelwold_.” She said curtly as she tried to walk past him.

He clutched his chest, “I’m _hurt_ you dismiss me so easily!” His other hand grabbing her arm.

“Let go of me, please.”

The man smiled, releasing her, “You won’t even speak with me? _Not even now?_ I have not had a drop of ale in almost a fortnight, and I am burdened with great purpose.”

“Then you should go to the bathroom already and unburden yourself.”

Aethelwold grit his teeth, “You will be mine, _girl._ ”

Kelly rolled her eyes, “Must you continue to pester me? You must know you’re **not wanted**.”

“I didn’t know you were yet _spoken_ for.”

She cleared her throat, “I am not, however _I have higher standards than cockroaches._ ”

“ **I am a King by rights you insolent girl.** ” He growled softly, “You should apologize.”

“I’m sorry you’re a horses ass,” she turned to walk away, “Good day.”

He grabbed her wrist once again, pulling her toward him and twisting her arm to keep her close, just as Finan, Sihtric and Uhtred walked through the gates. Aethelwold went to steal a kiss and Kelly kneed him in the groin. He cried out in pain and fell to the dirt.

“Don’t you _EVER_ grab me again!” She turned and was met with the face of the man she loved.

His eyebrows were raised and he smirked, “Problem?”

“Not anymore.” She huffed, going to him and wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm and loving embrace. His own arms came around her waist and he hummed in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, _“Welcome home_.” She whispered.

Finan smiled and held her tighter, “Never have I felt so happy to be home, my girl. I’ve missed ye.”

Kelly smiled, “You were only gone s few days.”

“An _eternity_ without you.” He chuckled- turning to look as Aethelwold slinked away into Uhtreds hall. He grimaced s minute, “That worm ever bothers ye again, cut off his balls.”

“Yes, Lord.” She chuckled.

Finan smirked, “Come- I want to see if ye practiced any of yer sword-skill while I was away- I’ll even let ye practice against Sihtric.” He winked, “Oi! Sihtric! Come an’ spar wit’ us!”

Sihtric grinned, “Want me ta embarrass ye in front of yer woman again?”

“Pft! Like ye ever did or could!”

“Boys boys, please-“ Kelly smirked, “There is no need to fight so, we _all know_ who the fiercest warrior in Coccham is.”

“And who’s that?” Sihtric blinked.

“Me of course.” She smirked.

Sihtric laughed and turned to offer her a piggy-back ride. The girl got on and held to his neck and she laughed as he bounced her about, “ **Kelly the Man Slayer!!** ” He cheered. Finan laughed and took it upon himself to smack her arse as they passed.

Kelly gasped, “That’s it— I’m cutting your balls off too, Finan!”

“ _I’d like ta see ye try, Princess._ ”

They lay under the stars that night, and as was their ritual, they kissed for long periods of time, just basking in each other, in the warm affection they had for one another. Running her hand over his ever-growing hair she hummed, “What did Aethelwold want with Lord Uhtred?”

Finan thought for a few moments, thinking if he should tell her the truth or not before deciding a half truth would suffice, “He wants to be King.”

She rolled her eyes and sat up, looking down at him, “ _He’s always wanted to be King._ What’s so different that he wants Uhtred? What’s changed?” They met eyes and she sighed, “I understand. **None of my business**.” Kelly lay back down, looking at the sky.

“It's just _dangerous_ business.”

“Not dangerous for you I hope, Irishman.”

Finan pulled her to him once more, “Everything is dangerous for me. And while you’re with me, things are more dangerous for you as well, girl. And I have ta do my best ta protect ye, understand?”

She nodded, “I’m trying to.”

“I’ll never leave ye in the complete dark, alright? Aethelwold thinks he can get Uhtred to turn on the King, thats what he’s always been trying ta do, but this time he’s talkin’ of _ghosts and prophecies_ and… I don’t know what’s going ta happen. Who knows, we may be crossin’ into Daneland, which is a crime.”

“Take me with you.”

Finan looked to her, “Wha? **No.** Out of the question.”

“Finan!” She huffed, “I know enough sword-skill to be useful!”

“No against Danes, love, I’m sorry but the answer is no.” She huffed. He groaned, “Why can’ ye be a _normal_ girl an want to cook me food and mend my socks?”

Kelly sighed and ran a hand on his neck, “Because girls who want to mend your socks don’t also want to kiss you in the middle of a field in the middle of the night.” And with that, they resumed kissing. Kelly putting the thought of going into Daneland to rest for now, especially with everything so uncertain.

They’d stopped for a moment to catch their breath after a while. Kelly resting against his side, head on his shoulder, she whispered, “A penny for your thoughts?” A finger tracing over her kiss-swollen lips.

“Just wondering how I gained God’s favor.”

“ _God’s favor?_ ” She mused, stroking her hand over his chest.

Taking a deep breath he pulled her snugly against him, “Remember when I said I was married? Before?”

“Yes.”

“I was a _prince_. In Ireland.” His voice was soft.

Kelly blinked a moment, sitting up and looking at him. She almost wanted to laugh and make a joke- but she stopped herself, not wanting to spoil his truth-telling moment, “You were a _**prince**_?”

Finan moved a hand up to stroke through her unbound hair, “Aye. I had land, horses, men, two sons… an’ this miserable wife.” After another few moments of silence, he continued, “She was a royal daughter of the Uí Néill. My younger brother, Conall had this wife, a simple dairy maid from Ó Domhnaill, the neighborin’ town. It didn’ matter who he married, so he married this beautiful girl, full of life, but he didn’t love her. We tried to elope. We rode south to hide. The Uí Néill pursued me for dishonoring their daughter. And I was _stripped of everything_. Conall took my wife for his own.”

She sat up and looked down at him, “Oh _Finan_.”

Looking down he wiped his eyes, “An then the Uí Néill sold me into slavery, doin’ me the one courtesy of not revealing me as royalty.” Kelly looked at him, crying gently. But he reached up to cup her face, “But I was _**unhappy**_ , you see? An’ now I have everything I could ever want. A Lord who is more a brother to me, friends, a home, plenty of fighting to be had, food, and a beautiful girl ta spend my time with. _God made beauty out of the ashes of my life._ ”

Kelly leaned down and kissed him, no words were needed to be said.

After a few moments of kissing, Finan spoke again, “Don’ tell anyone. No one knows.”

The girl made a cross over her heart and cuddled back down into the crook of his arm, and sighed softly.

After a few moments she whispered, _**“I love you.”** _

He swallowed, looking down at the crown of her head, pressing a kiss there, “An’ I, _love you_.” He hadn’t told a woman he loved her since Ireland, and he was wondering if he truly meant it, or if he was too tainted to love again. They fell asleep under the stars that night, wrapped in each other’s love.

* * *

The day after, they had gone to visit in Wintecester once more.

After Finan and Kelly visited with her father and mother, the boys wanted to go to the ale house, to stay up late and play drinking games. Finan had asked if Kelly would join them instead of going back to the townhouse. He wanted her with him everywhere. Upon entering the two cranes with Finan, a few of the drunker men turned to greet her— Some smirked, some approached her.

A large looking guard walked up to her and pushed her hair back, “‘Ello little girl… _looking for company_?”

Her cheeks flushed, “ **No**. I am not. And please don’t touch me.” She moved to walk away toward the table where Sihtric, Uhtred and Clappa already sat with some others in their close circle. Finan felt upset that she didn’t say she was here with her man. And as she turned to walk away three of the men were looking at her rear.

One even nudged Finan and smirked, “ _Look at that fat arse_ — I bet she’d be a good hump, aye?”

His jaw tensed and he pushed away from the man, going where Kelly walked, watching her deny advances from man after man.

The Coccham Squad sat at a long table in the rear of the tavern. Kelly sat aside Finan, drinking a cup of ale slowly, she kept looking upstairs at the women beckoning men into bedrooms and she flushed, looking to Finan. The Irishman was already on his third ale. Aethelwold the pest sat on the left of Kelly, though she only had eyes for Finan, even though he was practically ignoring her, drinking cup after cup of ale. Across from them sat sat Sihtric, Uhtred, and Clapa.

“ _Ever lain with a real man, girl?_ ” The king’s nephew said low to her, “My _**cock**_ is sure to pleasure you—“ He wasn’t drunk, but he had been keeping unusually close to Uhtred since the previous day.

“E _xcuse me_?” Kelly turned to him. Finan looked with a scowl as he noted more men staring at her, undressing her with their eyes, and hearing Aethelwold he clenched his fist.

Aethelwold leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I assure you, lass, your Irishman could _never_ bring you the pleasure I could.”

Kelly gasped and turned around to slap him, " _ **I am not a tavern girl up for a price!**_ ” She screeched, “ _And if you dare show me your puny cock, I can guarantee you you’ll never use it again_.” She threatened.

As the man’s face turns red at being threatened, Sihtric shouts, “ _ **Yeah! Take THAT! Kelly the MAN SLAYER IS AFOOT!**_ ” And the Coccham squad laughs heartily— well, all but Finan.

Kelly blushed and sat back down, draining her cup, and when she got a second she went to down that as well- Finan, who was on his _fifth_ by now, takes the mug gently, “Easy, girl." Yanking her arm from him, she spilled ale over herself and she yelped, looking down at her ruined dress.

She looked up at him with angry eyes, “My dress!” She yelled, “You’re drunk! _Why can’t I be?_ ”

“Best watch out, Finan, she’ll cut off your balls too!” Uhtred laughed.

Finan grit his teeth and looked jealous. Every man in the pub had their eyes all over his woman, “ **FINE.** Get drunk! Go home with someone else! See if I care! _My cock will find a home elsewhere!_ ” He shouted in her face, and stormed upstairs in the tavern to find female company. 

Kelly watched him going upstairs for a lay, and she stood, tearing out of the pub, crying. She knew he was drunk, but how could he speak to her that way? What did she do? Didn’t he only last night say he loved her? Or was his cock just trying to find a home then too? 

“Kelly! Wait!!” Sihtric called, getting up and chasing after her, Clapa following in tow.

Aethelwold sat at the table laughing. 

Uhtred scowled and stood, going upstairs. He heard the sound of familiar grunting and he kicked open the door- and there was Finan, a woman sucking his cock, _**“Finan!”**_ He roared.

The girl recoiled and scurried from the room. The Irishman turned and looked at him with daggers, “ _ **Oi!! I paid for an hour!!**_ ” He shouted, slurring as he tied up his breeches.

His Lord approached him and grabbed the front of his shirt, “How could you do this? Your woman is outside! _Crying_ after the way you spoke to her!” 

“Every man in the tavern is all over her and _not once_ has she said she’s with someone else! _Never once_ has she said she’s spoken for! So obviously it means nothin to her!” He slurred 

“You brought her to the tavern, my friend.” Uhtred sighed, “Besides, you’ve never _asked_ her to marry you. You’ve never _asked_ her to be yours.”

“ _She shou’ know!_ ” He grunted, “We’ve been kissin’ a’ holdin’ hands an—“

“Stolen kisses in fields and alleys are **not** a marriage arrangement. How can she think she’s spoken for with a drunken sod like you getting your cock sucked in an ale house! After you told her your cock would find a new home elsewhere!” 

Finan looked down and covered his eyes, he felt them begin to prick with tears, “Lord-“ 

Uhtred went to him, “Go back to the inn, my friend. Sihtric and Clapa have gone after Kelly, she ran out crying. You can talk to her tomorrow after you sober up, and I suggest you _beg on your knees_ for forgiveness.”

“Yes, Lord.” He looked up, eyes red with remorseful tears, moving to leave. As the Irishman staggered from the pub, he saw Sitric cooing to his woman, stroking her hair while Clapa held her as she sobbed. His insides felt twisted to look at her, to see his two friends holding her in a way he’d not yet been able to.

As he stared at her crying form, she looked up.

Her red wet eyes met his and he was too ashamed to continue to look, he looked down and moved to leave.

“ _ **I don’t understand, Sihtric!**_ ” She wept into the crook of the young Dane’s neck, Clapa standing right behind her, “We’ve been spending so much time together! And he goes upstairs to-“ she covered her eyes and started to sink to the ground. 

Clapa caught the young woman, pulling her back up and holding her close to him as she cried, the two Danes liked Kelly immensely, and thought Finan and Kelly made a great couple. Sihtric, as a newlywed himself, was so disappointed in his friend, they’d have some words tomorrow, “Kelly, let us take you back home.”

“I don’t want to go home— **_Coccham_ **is my h-home…”

Sihtric held out his hands and Clapa helped the girl into the younger Dane’s arms, “What do you want to do? Do you want to go back to Coccham with us tonight?”

She nodded, “I- I want to be with Hild.” She insisted.

Clapa frowned, looking at Sitric, “As the lady wishes, then?”

Uhtred came out of the tavern, pushing his messed hair back, coming over to the threesome with a small smile, “Come now… don’t take anything that drunken fool has to say.” He put a hand on Kelly’s shoulder, “You three go back home. I’ll stay here at the inn so Finan may know how utterly he’s loused things up.”

Kelly nodded, “Th-thank you, Lord.” He gave a smile and walked on after where Finan walked.

Clapa and Sihtric took Kelly back to Coccham, where the Abbess cooed and held to her until she fell asleep.

What a mess the Irishman had made.


	5. I Was Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finan has messed up royaly-- how can he get out of this, and will he remember? 
> 
> Rating: Adult Language/Adult themes   
> word count: 2,473

_When Finan woke the next morning, his hangover was massive. He barely even remembered what he’d done. As he walked to the wash basin, he poured water over himself. Yawning, he pushed a hand through his short wet hair and closed his eyes._

“It is about time you’ve woken up.” The familiar voice of Uhtred called from the other bed in the room.

Turning his eyebrows knitted together, “ _Lord?_ ”

“Tell me what you remember of last night.”

Finan sighed, “I remember Aethelwold as well as every man in the place looking up and down my girl, I kind of recall seeing Sihtric with his sodding arms around her, and she isn’t here in my bed with me so obviously something happened.” He grunted, “Maybe she finally smartened up and left me.”

He scoffed, “If she left you it is only because _your cock was in the mouth of a whore_ last night and nothing she had done.”

Finan raised his brows, “Pardon, lord?”

“ **You heard me.** You got absolutely drunk last night, and got mad at her, spilled ale on her dress and marched upstairs and paid for a whore. She ran out, Sihtric ran after her, and he and Clapa took her back to Coccham, where she wanted to be with Hild. I stayed here with you, _you horses arse._ ”

The Irishman blinked, “ **I'd never do tha to her! This is a sorry excuse fer a prank!** ”

Uhtred sighed, “Finan. My friend. It is the truth. I wouldn’t be surprised if she went home to her parents and never spoke to you again, but she did go home to coccham, said that was her home, so I would say you have a _small_ hope.” Pausing to watch the Irishman punch a wooden beam he continued, “I would buy her something nice and beg her forgiveness.”

Finan grit his teeth, how could he be so stupid. How could he royally screw up something so amazing. After a moment he looked up, “Lord? I want her to accompany me everywhere I go. If I have your permission.”

“If she forgives you, you have my permission.” He sighed, “Let’s go to the market and find her a nice trinket, Aye? Then we shall journey home.”

“Aye And hope Sihtric hasn’t taken s second bride.” He growled.

* * *

When Uhtred and Finan walked into the hall, Kelly sat beside Sitric, eating bread and looking horrible. Sihtric had her wrapped in one of his cloaks, pulled right against him like a frightened little rabbit. The young Dain raised his eyes to the Irishman and shook his head in anger, Kelly did not look up.

Finan looked at her the way he never had before and she could feel his gaze. His eyes pierced her as they ate quietly. After picking up a mug of water, taking a sip, she dared look up to him, “And what are you looking at, _Irishman?_ ” The vitriol in which she spoke hurt him like nothing else he’d ever felt.

A small hopeful smile played on his features, he stroked a hand on his beard and spoke, “I’m looking at a goddess.” 

Sitric scoffed, “That’s rich.” 

Finan shot a warning look at his friend before looking back to his woman, “Please my darling- come walk with me? You look so beautiful this mornin.”

Kelly’s eyes pricked with tears and her cheeks flushed bright red, “It isn’t nice to lie, especially when you just got out of the bed of a _whore_.” She was angry with him. She got up abruptly to leave, “I’m going home. To _Wintecester_.”

Jumping up, Finan ran to her and grabbed her wrist, “If ye wanted ta go home lass ye would have gone last night. **Talk to me.** ”

Kelly looked up at him, fury and pain in her eyes, “ _ **Don’t you touch me after what you did!**_ ” When he looked remorseful but unmoving she pulled her hand from him, crying, “You said you loved me the other night... but I don’t think you meant it. Goodbye Finan.” She turned and went outside.

“Lass!” He tried to run after her, but Clapa stopped him, “Git outta my way, big man!” 

Clapa shook his head, “You have to give the girl space.”

“I can’ do tha! I’ve got ta talk to her! I’ve got ta explain!”

Sihtric approached and crossed his arms, “Explain _what._ ”

Finan grunted and looked after her, “Explain that I was _jealous._ And I acted the most foolish way I could have ever acted in the entire world.”

“What on earth could you be jealous of!?” Sitric chastised. 

He swallowed and looked down, “Every man had his eyes on ‘er. Its no’ and excuse. I don’t remember everythin’, but I know tha she should by rights never speak ta me again.” 

Clapa looked at Sitric and sighed, “Go talk to Hild. That’s my advice.”

Sitric walked off, going after Kelly once more. 

Finan ran a hand in his hair and walked off toward the home of the Abbess. Knocking softly, he had his head hung. 

Answering she sighed, “I wondered when you would turn up.” 

“Tha’ bad?” He looked at her with wounded eyes. 

“Come in.” She motioned. 

FInan walked into her room taking a deep breath, sitting in the seat she motioned to, “Hild, I-“ 

“Don’t speak, Finan.” She took a deep breath, “You broke the trust of a woman who loves you, _who would follow you anywhere._ She’s been living with you for months, doting on you, loving you. And you go and copulate with a prostitute. For what reason?” 

He was looking down, “There’s no reason Hild, I was drunk. I was drunk and I was angry and I was _afraid_.”

“Afraid? Explain.” She sighed.

“Every man in the ale house had his eyes all over her. I knew some a the fellas in there too, some of them are rich or highborn or sweet talkers. She could have found out I’m **_nothin_ **compared ta one of them and left. She’s so beautiful she could have the pick a the place... and the more drunk I got the more afraid I felt that she was going to leave... _if not today, than another..._ and then I began to resent her in that moment. But it was all my fault ya see? It was all me being a stupid arse.” He wipes tears from his eyes.

Hild sighed and placed her hand on the side of his head, “God will forgive you Finan, for your weakness and inability to see that the man she wants is you. But you need to tell her what you told me. Right now she thinks you’ve only been trying to bed her.”

“Tha’s not true **at all**.” He sniffed

“She doesn’t know that.”

Finan nodded, “I’m going to claim what’s mine.” He stood and stormed out of the abbey.

Hild rolled her eyes, “ _Why are men always like this_? This is why I came back to you, Lord.” She remarked, holding her wooden cross.

The Irishman marched outside, looking around for his woman. And by the time he found her she was with Sihtric again. He walked up and grabbed her arm once again, “ **We have to talk.** ”

Kelly tried to pull away, “ _Unhand me this instant!_ ”

“I won’t. And I am stronger than you. Don’t run from me.”

She looked to Sihtric, “Make him let go!!”

He just sighed and looked at Finan, “You do need to go and talk to him, Girl. He’s a piece of manure, but I do know how much he means to ya- go on. I’m going back inside.” Sihtric touched her back softly, “ _I’m only a shout away._ ” He winked and then gave a dagger-look to Finan.

“Give me **one** good reason why I should talk to you!” She whined and struggled against his grip, wishing Sihtric hadn’t gone.

“Because I need ya explain to you why I got so jealous.”

“ _ **Jealous?**_!” screeched, “I stayed by you all night! Right by your side! And you go on and get drunk and buy a prostitute!”

Finan just looked sad, “Come back to my room wit me?” Blinking she opened and shut her mouth a few times, “I mean- jus ta talk and be in private, I _NEED_ you to talk this through wit me, my girl.”

“I—“ She blushed.

He felt a sting of rejection, “It’s perfectly alright if ye don wish to accompany me, lass, I can jus bring ya home... I can understand if ya never want to see me again. I messed up. _So so badly_.”

Clearing her throat she whispered, tears running down her face, “That’s the problem, Lord… I wish to accompany you. More than you could imagine.”

Finan smiled hopefully, “Than come with me, _mo ghra_ , let me make it up to you.”

“That’s Gaelic.” She whispered. He nodded, “I know bits and pieces- what does it mean?”

“ _My love._ ” He answered unabashedly, brown eyes fixed to hers.

She swallowed and nodded, “Shall we?” Finan nodded, releasing her wrist.

  
Once on the way he offered his arm for her and she did take it, “I’ve been greatly enjoyin our time together. An’ I can’t stop thinking about ye. An’ I _can’t believe_ I did that to you last nigh’, an I know it must be tearin' ye up inside.” He frowned.

She hugged his arm, “I’ve been crying all night, Fin. I’ve never been in love before, and I’ve never known a man. And I felt like you were using me. I felt as though you’ve only wanted me for one reason. You… you said _your cock would find a home elsewhere_.”

Running a hand over his beard he winced, “God help me, lass- _**I’m so sorry.**_ ”

She took a deep breath and nodded, “Hild told me you must have been angry somehow to use such harsh language against a woman.”

Finan swallowed and nodded, “I was afraid. And angry that I was afraid,” he whispered, pulling her into his room and shutting the door securely. Kelly moves to sit on the edge of the bed, “Lass... _never in my life_ have I regretted something more than I do in this moment,” he knelt before her and took her hands, “Please please forgive me?” He took a cloth from his pocket, “And please accept this token as a symbol of my apology and if you’ll still have me, a sign that we are _courting._ ”

“Courting.” She whispered and unwrapped the cloth, revealing a beautiful hair comb, she gasped, “Oh Finan- _it’s beautiful._ ”

“As is the woman who's hair I wish to bind.” He spoke softly, “I can’t stop thinking about ye.” He slid a hand over her thigh and securely to her hip.

Kelly looked down at him, he looked remorseful. Slowly she ran her hands over his beard and up into his hair, tenderly stroking his face, “I can never stop thinking about you either, I think you must be the handsomest man I have ever lain eyes on.”

He grinned and bounced his eyebrows, “ _Go on._ ”

Kelly nudged him, a smile finally showing up on her lips, “Shut up.”

He stood, sitting beside her on the bed. He moved lower to purr in her ear, “I want ya ta tell me all about it.”

She felt her stomach flip. That low brogue of his drove her insane, it always had. In a low whisper she cooed, “ _Yes, lord._ ” He wasn’t worthy of the honorific in cultural standards now, but she knew he used to be a prince, and she knew it turned him on. And she was absolutely into bolstering his ego, closing her eyes she whispered into his ear, “Just being beside you I can feel my body heat up, you’re the most powerful man in the room to me. I’ve been drawn to you since I first saw you in the palace all those months ago. You’re manly and big and swift and strong...”

“The most powerful man in the room, aye?” His hand slid back onto her thigh, “Keep talking like tha, girl and **_I won’t be able ta hold back._** ”

Her cheeks flushed and she let out a small laugh. Pulling away from him she pulled her shoes off her small feet, laying back into his bed, “ _ **Then don’t.**_ ”

He grinned lopsidedly at her comfort, God did he adore her. He pulled free his leather armor and sword and set them aside, he sat on the bed and unlaced his boots, finally he removed his tunic and slipped into bed with her. Kelly’s cheeks reddened at the sight of his bare chest, and yet she also felt a longing sadness at the _scars littering his body_. Going to climb over her she stopped him, “Wha’ is it, girl?”

Moving a hand to touch a scar on his chest she whispered, “Sit with your back to me, Lord?” She asked softly.

Finan swallowed and did so. “Ye keep callin’ me Lord an’ I’ll develop a taste for it.” He tried to make a joke before he realized she wasn’t laughing. He knew what she saw on his back. He remembered how each mark felt as it was given.

Kelly closed her eyes, pushing back tears as she saw the whip marks littering his back in painful stripes. Leaning forward she pressed both hands to his back, kissing each scar. The man let out a low moan as she continued her ministrations. When she finished after about fifteen minutes, she began to run her hands over his back, neck and hair with soothing strokes. Finan was putty in her hands.

Turning to face her he pressed his lips hotly against her own and she reciprocated. Before she knew it she was beneath him and he was tugging her legs up around his waist, the Irishman was biting and sucking marks into her pulse point and as the girl mewled, she whimpered, “ _I thought we were talking?”_

Pulling back, Finan looked at her with wounded eyes, “Oh hell- m sorry girl... I go... carried away.” He panted, laying beside her. Kelly lay her head on his chest, just inhaling the smell of him, “I’ve never had a woman treat me with such tender care.”

“Well, you deserve care. You deserve to be as well tended as you tend to me. Always making sure I’m warm and safe and protected.” She smiled, tracing lines into his chest hair, “Women always make it seem that being like this with a man is something to be endured, that mean are unpleasant, that if unmarried it’s sinful.”

He looked at the crown of her head with a frown.

“I don’t feel sinful.” She said softly, “ _I feel content._ Like I’m just where I’m meant to be.”

Finan kisses her head, “ _I feel like tha too, my girl_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay.... they made up.


	6. A Visit from the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the royal wedding of Lady Aethelfled approaches, Coocham is visited by a King and a Dane. 
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> word count: 1,870

And just like that, the lovers were happily together once more, and in Coccham she remained, her hair partially bound up most days in the hair comb Finan had gifted to her. They were openly more affectionate, although he had not proposed marriage or asked his Lord for permission. Though they were content as they were.

The next day came a visit from the King himself. Sihtric, Clappa, Rypere, Finan, and Kelly beside, stood, watching the King’s procession of priest after priest after priest. Kelly took a deep breath and looked up, “This is what I do _**NOT** _miss about living at the palace.”

Finan chortled, “ _Man must have a priest for every day of the year._ ”

They all chuckled gently, Finan crossing himself with mocked respect.

Kelly nudged him gently and he grinned down to her, “I feel I must be needed in the Hall.” Kelly sighed softly and nodded, the Irishman leaned down and kissed her head, “Love ye.”

“Love you too.” She smiled, he departed, and when Sihtric and Rypere started poking fun at her she turned red and yelped, “Quiet! _You’re just jealous._ ”

“You forget, love, I’m married.” Sihtric laughed, “Rypere though, I cannot speak for.”

“I wonder what the King is doing here…” She said softly, sitting on a stump.

Rypere shrugged, “He is displeased with Uhtred- that he is still a Pagan, he doesn’t much trust him— though he should. Alfred would not be on that throne without Uhtred.”

“ **Alfred is grateful to none but the Lord.** ” She reminded, “Though, he should know that the Lord must have sent you all, pagan or christian.”

Sihtric smiled, “Aye- the Gods work their wonders with us like puppets, it always works to their will- and I assume, to your God’s as well.”

Yawning Rypere left to go sharpen his swords, and Clapa went to spar with some of the less-trained guards.

By the time Finan came out of the hall with Uhtred, Gisela and the King— Sihtric was braiding some of Kelly’s hair. Walking over to the two, they both stood at attention and bowed to their lord. “Miss Kelly, it is good to see you at last.” He gently bowed his head, “Your father tells me you live exclusively here at Coccham. _With Finan.”_

She swallowed and smiled, nodding, “Yes, Lord King. I stay with _Hild,_ but I do live here with the people of Coccham.”

He nodded, “And you have been-“ he paused, “Enjoying life here?”

“Oh yes, Lord,” she beamed, “I think Coccham might be my favorite place in all Wessex— _besides Wintecester, of course.”_

“Will you walk with me, Kelly?” He offered his arm.

Kelly bowed graciously, shooting a look to Finan as she saw him, Uhtred and a few others going to one of the regular merchant ships at the docks, “It would be my honor, Lord.”

Alfred was silent as they walked through the town slowly, “I am… **worried** about you, my dear.”

“Worried, Lord?”

Wetting his lips he stopped behind a cluster of trees, “This is a town run by a pagan. I fear for a good Christian as yourself.”

Kelly just smiled, “A pagan you _owe much to_ , Lord. Besides, I have never felt more included and respected than here. I feel like an equal, not a subservient woman, though I know that is not most men’s view of a woman.”

“You are quite outspoken.” He said calmly, “I blame the Irishman,” He then turned and gave a smile, “His presence, as well as your influence on him, as well as Hild, are guiding lights for Uhtred. And I pray someday he becomes a Christian.”

Kelly took a deep breath, “Lord? If I may be so bold as to say Christ loves us all, _including the pagans._ And as long as we live our lives spreading the word, how others receive it is not on us. And yet we are still to love our neighbors as Christ would.”

The King looked out for a moment and then nodded as he saw Uhtred and his men returning from the docks, “Food for thought, my dear. Excuse me.”

And with that he walked away, Kelly was hoping she had not lost grace or favor with the King. And she only hoped that Uhtred would keep her on at Coccham as time went by, and she could owe her allegiance to him. Finan left the side of Uhtred, setting down a handful of torches, “Private conference with tha King, ey?”

Kelly looked up at him and put her arms around his waist, sighing softly, “Trying to make him see a little sense.”

Raising his brows he smirked, “Ye should be lucky he likes ye.”

“And you? What on earth was all that about?”

Finan bit his lip and took a deep breath, “Remember I was talking about possibly crossing into Daneland?” After a nod he continued, “Same problem, but delivered by Erik.”

“ **Erik??** _Sigefrid and Erik, Erik?”_ Kelly looked up at him afraid.

“He was peaceful, I did not speak to him, only Uhtred alone. I did not even see him.”

She nodded and rubbed his lower back gently, “And what do you think our Lord will do?”

“Honestly girl? I’m not sure.”

Kelly wet her lips, “If you cross into Daneland, I am coming with you.”

He gave her a warning glance, _“We talked about this.”_

“Talk isn’t actually what we did, you just forbid it. But I am my own person with my own mind and it is made up. I do not wish to sit behind like Uhtred and Sihtric’s wives. I am going to see everything through with you, Finan. I am tired of being idle and staying behind!”

His face flashed quick anger, “I won’t lose you.”

“No, you won’t,” She leaned up and kissed him softly, lovingly, “Now. There is a wedding coming up, isn’t there? Aren’t you in need of a date?”

He melted under her, he always did, “No. I already have one.” He pulled her in and gave her a squeeze, giggling she held him, “I love your spirit, you crazy, wild, girl.”

“And I love yours, my Celtic Warrior.” Kissing him again she pulled away, “I am going to go and bathe.”

“And that will be the thoughts in my head for the rest of the afternoon.” He quipped, leaning to steal another kiss- eyes darting up as he watched the king depart, “Quick visit then.” He sighed.

Kelly patted his chest, “Go and see to Lord Uhtred.” And with that she sauntered away.

He briefly spoke with his Lord, and went to do some chores.

* * *

About an hour and a half later while Kelly was bathing alone in the abbey, Hild came to speak with the Irishman, “So, Finan.”

He turned from brushing his horse and grinned, “Abbess! Hello- how can I be a’ service?”

_“We need to talk.”_

Cocking his head he smiled, “ **Do we?** Well, go on then.”

“Its about Kelly.” She said softly, and when he looked upset she continued, “You and she are spending so much time together. You get along so well, and there is clearly a strong bond between you.”

Finan nodded, “ _Aye…?_ I am courting her? Has she not told ye?”

Nodding she said, “Its not that I don’t know that but…People are beginning to talk. Alfred has asked me several times about her and you, and has been wondering when you two will be joined in holy matrimony.”

He coughed and looked up at her with worried eyes, _**“M-matrimony—”** _

“You’ve practically asked her to move here to Coccham.”

“Aye bu’ I—!"

“Do you not wish her to be your wife?”

“I- Its no’ that!”

Hild sighed and looked at him, “Have you lain with her?”

His face flushed red, “ _No a’course no’!_ We’ve been intimate but nothin’ she’s no’ comfortable wit and nothin tha’ would compromise her honor!”

Hild sighed softly once more and gave him a knowing look.

Finan just looked down at the ground before speaking again, “I’m **worried.** I’m worried I won’ be a good husband. I’m worried I can’t provide for ‘er, and wha’ if she gets so attached an’ I die?”

She touched his arm, “Pray about it, Finan. Pray for clarity and peace. Thats all I ask.”

He nodded, “Fair enough, Abbess.”

“Your bonnie lass will be finished with her bath soon.” She chuckled, “I’ve lent her a book and she’s already confessed she wishes to read to you a while this afternoon.”

A crooked smile came over the Irishman’s face once again and he sighed, “A dream come true.”

_“And it was under the Oak tree, that the brave knight knelt to his lady, and pledged his undying love. She, embarrassed and happy, confessed her own, and under that tree, they shared true loves first kiss…”_

Finan looked up at the girl, his head in her lap, “Yer beautiful, lass.”

Marking her place, she sat the book down and sighed, stroking his hair, “And you’re handsome.”

He grinned, “I’m a lucky man ta have a lass like you tendin’ me.”

“Yes, you are.” She chuckled.

Sitting up, he kissed her softly, “We’re to leave to Wintecester for the wedding in the morning.”

“Ooh, good think I bathed- you should as well, Lord.”

_“Are you goin’ ta bathe me, my darling?”_ He smirked.

Scoffing she tapped his cheek in a soft slap, “In your dreams, Lord.” He laughed gently and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of her fingers in his growing crop of hair. “Finan? Where _ **is**_ Dunholm?”

He smiled, “Why? Thinkin’ a runnin’ away ta join the Danes?”

She laughed, “No, I just want to know more about the land- I lived in East Anglia, more toward the north for a while, I heard tales of Dunholm, but I never saw it.”

“Well I was there for a spell, after we captured it from Kjartan the Cruel, Shitric’s arse of a father… its a great large fortress, high on the cliffs. A river winding round it. Its at the bottom of Northumbria, near the coast. So if you were to ever be in Eforwich, and follow the coast up for about a week- you’d see the great fortress.”

“I’ve been to Eforwich— I met King Guthred once before we were Brought here with father, he was a very kind man."

“Um, girl, I wouldn’t bring tha up with Lord Uhtred.”

“How come?”

Finan wet his lips, _ **“Guthred was the man who sold Uhtred into slavery.”**_

Her hand went to her mouth, “Oh—I..."

“Ye didn’t know lass its fine.” He smiled up to her.

She was quiet for a moment before she looked up at the sky, “Is Dunholm beautiful?”

He chuckled and sat up, “I’m sure with how Ragnar is, it is now.” He stood up and held out his hand, “Want to come help me take a bath?”

“Finan!”

He smirked, pulling her close, “Yes, my angel?”

“You’re an idiot.” She grinned.

“And I’m all yers…” He smirked and kissed her gently, “I’ll go an get a bath, m’lady, as requested. I’ll see you soon in the hall aye?”

Nodding she smiled, watching him walk off.

_A wedding. How exciting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies friends, this chapter is a little short!   
> But the fun is just about to begin... 
> 
> I'm gonna be posting some One-Shots from season 4 after this.   
> I still have to watch more of S2 to write what comes next!


End file.
